Forgotten
by FirePhoenixAngel
Summary: Destiny always thought she knew who she was and what she wanted to do, but after she is expelled from her school Destiny has to learn to adjust to a world she always thought she knew. All the demi-gods have been claimed, but not Destiny, why is she left?


Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson (Just so I don't get in trouble J) But I own this story so please don't steal it.

This is set the summer after TLO. You don't have to have read the book but it will help.

* * *

**My Not So Sweet Sixteen**

**

* * *

**

_I was regular schoolgirl with regular schoolgirl problems. Would anyone ever asked me to the prom? Have I failed all my exams? Would monsters attack me today? Ok the last one wasn't a normal problem, but it was for me and to make matters worse no one believed me. So it was just me fighting for my life, coming home tired and covered in scratches and my mum thinking I had been in another fight. Anyway my name is Destiny. Destiny Song. Not a name that's easy to forget, I know, but it's mine. I'm seventeen now and last year was the hardest of my life. This is my story as a half-blood…._

"Happy birthday sweetie" My mum said bursting into my room.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It took me a few moments to remember what she was talking about. Today was my sixteenth birthday and my last day of school. So it wasn't just my birthday I would be celebrating today, I had actually lasted a whole two years in my school.

I have always been expelled from my schools after a year or less. The longest I lasted was a year and a half. Not that I wanted to get expelled but it was the smallest of things I did that seemed to get the school annoyed. For example breaking a hole in the school trying to fight off a monster, but no one believed me so I was expelled. Or knocking a girl out in rounders when I accidently hit her with my bat. Ok they aren't really small things but they were all accidents…. sort of.

"Morning mum," I said stretching my arms out "What time is it?"

"Eight, you better get ready for school," She said pulling back my curtain letting the sunlight stream into my room "I'll be waiting in the kitchen with your dad"

"Step-dad" I corrected, I hated my mum's new husband. He treated her like an animal and was always using my room as a cupboard so it was full of half full beer cans, old clothes and pieces of rubbish. He refused to let me throw them out incase he needed them but I know it is just to annoy me and get me to move out.

"Step-dad," She corrected herself "Anyway we will be waiting with your presents. See you in a minute"

My mum left quietly closing the door behind her. I got out of bed and pulled on my school uniform. As I was reaching into my cupboard for my tie I noticed a small silver box in the back of my cupboard. It took me a while to remember what it was.

It was a present from my dad. My real dad not my step-dad. I never knew him but my mum talked about him sometimes. She said he was really handsome and smart, they would have got married but he had to leave. He never told her where he was going but she never saw him again. A month later she found out she was pregnant with me and she had to leave college. She found a job and a place to raise me, but she never got to have her dream job or her dream life, because of me. That's when she met my step-dad; he was her boss at the store she worked in.

Anyway, back to the box. My dad left it with my mum the day he left and told he to give it to someone important and she would know who when the time came. So she gave it to me. Inside was a keying with a small yellow star on it. I had never taken it out of the box or used it because it seemed to special and it just felt wrong. Today was different though, I don't know why but I felt I should have it with me so I slipped it into the front pocket of my bag.

I left my room and saw my mum making breakfast for my step-dad, as usual. I just wanted to go up and punch him, why can't he ever make his own breakfast. He always complains about how mum does it anyway.

"Hi love" My mum said coming up and pulling me into a hug. I instantly felt better. "Come on you better open your presents. You better be quick though." She paused to look at her watch "Oh, you better open them later or you'll miss the bus"

I looked at the clock in the kitchen. Mum was right I needed to go because I only had a minute to catch the bus and I didn't want to be late today. I wouldn't give them any reason to expel me.

"Bye mum" I said giving her a hug as she was pushing me out the door. "I'll miss you"

"You too, but you'll be home soon. Try and be good!"

I smiled and took a look back as I shut the door. I felt a wave of sadness rush over me, I had a feeling I wouldn't be coming home for a while.

"Good riddance" I heard my step-dad say though the door. I used all my strength to carry on and not turn back. My birthday hadn't got off to the best start.

The bus ride was relatively uneventful. We passed workmen still repairing the damage done to buildings and statues from the disaster a few months ago. It was quite sad to look how this one city had been reduced to rubble in a few hours. No one really knew why it had happened, the news had said it was a hurricane or tornado or something like that but I just didn't believe them. I damage looked too random and spread out to be caused by a tornado and too small for a hurricane.

I arrived at school just as the bell rang and rushed to my first lesson, which was English. Usually I hate it because I have trouble reading and writing the words, which make the teacher, Mrs. Ives, really annoyed at me. Today was going to be ok though because it was the last day so we would just be watching films all day.

I was wrong. I should have seem it coming really because she made us work on our last day last year as well. Oh well I thought I wasn't going to complain, unlike the rest of the class. She got out _Macbeth_ for us to read which for her was a treat but was bad for me because I could hardly understand normal English. About half way though the lesson she came around to see how we were doing. Most people had got past the first act and were now throwing paper around the class. I was only on page five and I had been reading all the time, I hoped she wouldn't look too closely at my book she always seems to pick on me to read during lessons even though she knows I can't.

"Destiny, why are you only on page five?' She snapped, grabbing the book out of my hands "Everyone else has finished. You think you can just sit here and not even try while everyone else is actually learning something!"

The class had fallen silent and everyone was staring at me.

"I was trying miss, I don't understand it," I said in a small voice, I felt really self-conscious with thirty eyes on me and I could feel my cheeks going bright red.

"You don't understand," She mocked "Well Destiny everyone else is managing it. You're not special. It's a hard book but everyone else at least gave it ago!"

"But miss" I began

"No buts!" She interrupted "Get outside now, we are going to have a word with the headmaster about you."

I got up and crept out of the class with Mrs. Ives right behind me. She shut the door and I heard the class instantly erupt into chatter. I couldn't care less that it was about me I was just worried about what would happen. I couldn't believe I had just blown my chance at not getting expelled. I really hoped the headmaster would see my side but I doubted it would happen because he didn't want he to come here in the first place and was looking of any excuse to get rid of me.

"Miss, please" I begged as we reached the office. "I tried, I really did," I could tell I was about to cry and my voice began to break

"You did try didn't you" She said. Her voice was suddenly a lot harsher and a whole lot more scary. Everything around me became quieter, as if time has frozen. I sensed something was very wrong "And you fooled us for a long, but it's too late now. We know who you are"

"What? Miss, please can I go now. I'll read the whole book. Please" I said wishing I didn't sound so shy and scared

And before my eyes Mrs. Ives began to glow a bright white and the air around radiated with power. Her face shrivelled like she had aged a hundred years. Her fingers grew into razor sharp talons and her arms became leathery bat wings. I was scared I can tell you.

"Half-blood" She rasped.

And then she charged at me.

* * *

_Thanks you for reading and please leave a review! :)_


End file.
